능력치 자동분배
Automatic attribute allocation is an option that provides methods for Habitica to automatically assign an earned attribute point to an attribute immediately upon level-up, instead of waiting for the player to choose where to place the point. It appears on the Stats page (located on the User tab) once the player has unlocked the class system at level 10. It is not available if the player chooses to opt out of the class system but will become available later if they choose a class. 자동분배 모드 세 가지 모드가 있습니다. * 균등분배 : Assigns the same number of points to each attribute. * 직업에 맞게 분배 : Assigns more points to the attributes important to your class. * 어떤 task를 했는지에 따라 분배 : Assigns points based on the attribute categories associated with the tasks you complete. 웹사이트에서 자동분배를 사용하는 사람들은 현재 task에 따른 자동분배 방식밖에 쓸 수 없습니다. Task Adjuster를 이용하세요. 안드로이드 앱 사용자들은 Stats 메뉴 하단부에서 자동분배 방식을 결정할 수 있습니다. In all cases, equipment, buffs, and class equip bonuses are ignored. Only allocated attribute points, or task training, depending on the mode selected, matter. Distribute evenly, or "Flat" allocation When this mode is selected, the system assigns an attribute point at level-up to the attribute with the fewest points already assigned to it. In ties, it favors INT first, then PER, then STR, then CON. 직업에 맞게 분배 캐릭터의 직업과 레벨에 맞게 자동분배합니다. 매 7레벨마다, 직업의 주 능력치엔 3포인트, 보조 능력치엔 2포인트, 나머지 능력치엔 1포인트를 분배합니다. 예를 들어, 마법사는 지력이 주 능력치, Perception이 보조 능력치입니다. 14레벨 마법사는 6 INT, 4 PER, 2 STR, , 2 CON이 되도록 능력치가 분배됩니다. If the player instead has, for example, 3 INT, 5 PER, 3 STR, and 3 CON assigned, the system will determine INT to be furthest behind ideal Mage attributes and will keep assigning level-up points there until it catches up. Distribute based on task activity, or "Task-based" allocation This mode differs from the other two in that it does not matter what attribute points are already assigned. Instead, the system assigns a point to the attribute that the player focused on most that level, according to the attribute categories assigned in their tasks' Advanced Settings on the web, and in the task edit page. When this mode is active, clicking on tasks adds or subtracts points from "attribute training" for the attribute corresponding to the task. The amount of training the attribute gains or loses is based on the value of the task—the same formula used to determine how much gold and experience the task awards, or health it subtracts. When the player levels up, the attribute with the most training gets the attribute point, and all training values are reset to 0 for the new level. When adding new tasks, the attribute's default selection is STR. For example, suppose a player has four +/- Habits, one for each of the attributes. Clicking plus (+) adds to the training for that attribute, and minus (-) removes training. If these are the only tasks the user interacts with over the course of the level, the one that's built up the most value in plus clicks without losing that training to minus clicks will get the attribute point at level-up. If the tasks a player carries out tend to be allocated more to one particular attribute, then all the points will be allocated to that attribute. The attribute selection does not appear in task edit screen (under Advanced Settings for web, just attribute for apps) unless this mode is selected. 왜 자동분배를 사용하나요? 어떻게 자동분배 모드를 활성화하나요? 첫번째와 두번째 자동분배 방식은 능력치를 배분하는 데 시간과 노력을 들이고 싶지 않은 사람들에게 유용합니다. Habitica의 게임적 요소가 성가시고 헷갈린다면 자동분배를 사용하는 것이 실생활의 목표에 집중하는 데 도움이 될 겁니다. Use flat allocation if you don't do much with the class system; this will give you a well-rounded character with no particular strengths or weaknesses except those afforded by your equipment. Use class-based allocation if you like to use skills, since the additional points placed into your primary and secondary attributes will make your skills more effective. Task-based allocation is meant for users who want to delve deeply into how Habitica shapes their real-life behavior, or who want to emphasize "role-playing" or identification with their Habitica avatar. It requires that you carefully select the attribute for each task you create, so the training your attributes accrue over the course of a level accurately reflects your real-life activity. You can wait and see how your Habitica character grows and reflects your personal priorities, or adjust your real-life focus to try to get the attributes you want for your character. For instance, if you know you are motivated by drops and gold, you might be more motivated to complete certain tasks if you assign them to the Perception attribute. Or if you enjoy having a character with high Strength, and you assign your physical fitness tasks to the Strength attribute, you may notice that you are going to the gym more often! Switching to Manual Allocation If you have enabled automatic allocation and want to switch to manual allocation, uncheck the "Automatic Allocation" box. This only affects new attribute points earned, it will not free your current allocated points. You may only reallocate your existing points by changing classes. fr:Allocation Automatique ru:Автоматическое распределение pt-br:Distribuição Automática 분류:초보 도움말